August 17th
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Satu hal yang ingin Indonesia lakukan begitu sadar bahwa para negara yang hobi makan selain America juga ikut datang: lompat ke Lubang Buaya dan menenggelamkan diri di sana sampai para tamunya ingat atau sadar bahwa dirinya sedang krisis keuangan dan juga jatah makanan.-Birthday fic yang di-post terlalu cepat, warning inside.


Tujuhbelas Agustus.

Hari ini sudah ke-68 tahun sejak ia lepas dari tangan seorang personifikasi negara berambut jabrik yang tinggal jauh di benua Eropa sana. Tidak ada lagi yang sesuka hati melarangnya untuk berbuat sesuatu, tidak ada lagi yang mengekangnya untuk melakukan apa yang ia sukai. Dan seharusnya ia merasa bahagia karenanya.

...yah, **seharusnya**.

Karena, entah kenapa, setiap tanggal tujuhbelas Agustus, ia merasa sangat sulit untuk bernapas dengan bebas di rumahnya sendiri.

**Oo—O—oO**

**August 17th**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort – Friendship

**Rate:** K+

**Warning:** _Misstypo _main petak umpet, _OC_ _Male_!Indo, hints _shonen-ai_, _lame oneshot_. _Birthday fic_ buat Indonesia ter... apa yah? #plak

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia punyanya Hidekazu Himaruya. Enggak punya apa-apa selain OC-nya dan plot yang, well...

**Oo—O—oO**

Kemeriahan bisa dilihat di mana-mana; mulai dari anak-anak hingga para lansia, semua terlihat menebar senyum kemanapun mereka pergi. Tidak semua, sih, sebenarnya. Ada juga kalangan minoritas yang merasa biasa-biasa saja, dan ada juga yang lebih minor dengan merasa berkebalikan sangat dengan para golongan mayoritas. Dan Indonesia yang sedang bermuram durja di teras rumahnya mungkin bisa masuk golongan ketiga dari tiga golongan yang ada.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah berdiri sejak 68 tahun yang lalu, melewati masa-masa penjajahan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan dengan kapital '**S**'. Melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman beberapa negara yang berusaha mengklaimnya bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi jika yang menjajah adalah seorang negara dengan sifat pelit yang sangat khas dan _yandere_ berwajah polos bak anak-anak yang tinggal di dua benua berbeda. Satu di Eropa sana, satunya lagi di bagian timur Asia.

Aah. Japan dan Netherland. Mengingat saat-saat bersama mereka saja sudah membuat bulu romanya menari dengan enerjik. Ia menggeleng kepala keras-keras. '_Jangan berharap untuk kembali bersama mereka lagi, Nesia!_' adalah isi pikirannya setelah memori mengerikan itu berkelebat di benaknya. Sambil berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya, mata hitam negara kepulauan itu melirik pagar rumahnya yang berbunyi dengan keras.

...er, ralat. Sebenarnya bukan pagarnya yang berbunyi, tetapi lonceng***** yang ia pasang di sana sebagai upaya penghematan listrik alias pengganti bel pintu.

"INDONESIAAA! _HERO _SUDAH DATANG SAMBIL BAWA KADO, NIIIH! BUKA PINTUNYA DOONG!"

Indonesia _facepalm_. Tidak bisakah America datang ke rumahnya tanpa berkoar-koar tentang '_hero_' dengan suara keras?

Dengan ogah-ogahan bercampur kesal karena adanya kemungkinan ia harus mengeluarkan isi dompet lagi untuk mengganti belcoretlonceng pagarnya yang dibunyikan America dengan kelewat semangat, personifikasi yang sedang berulangtahun ini berjalan menuju halaman depan guna membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan tamunya masuk. Dalam hati pun ia sedang mengira-ngira berapa banyak makanan yang harus ia sajikan nanti, mengingat nafsu makan si tamu yang bisa dikategorikan luar biasa.

'_Kira-kira cemilan di dapur cukup enggak ya, buat dimakan si Ameri—oh, Tuhan_.'

Satu reaksi Indonesia begitu sampai di luar rumah dan disambut _confetti_ yang bertebaran di udara serta senyuman lebar para personifikasi negara: membeku di tempat.

Hal pertama yang menjadi pikiran Indonesia begitu menyadari bahwa tamunya bukan hanya America seorang: '_Alamak. Ini jatah makan sebulan bisa habis dalam sehari..._'

Satu hal yang ingin Indonesia lakukan begitu sadar bahwa para negara yang hobi makan selain America juga ikut datang: lompat ke Lubang Buaya dan menenggelamkan diri di sana sampai para tamunya ingat atau sadar bahwa dirinya sedang krisis keuangan dan juga jatah makanan.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat ulangtahun, Indonesia! Ini, peralatan minum teh dan _scone_ buatanku sebagai hadiah!"

Indonesia meringis kecil. Sambil mengucapkan terimakasih pada si pirang personifikasi UK itu, ia membuat catatan mental diam-diam untuk menyingkirkan sekotak _scone_ itu jauh-jauh dari rumahnya. Dikirim ke Malaysia? Mungkin bukan ide yang buruk...

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, _Indoneshia-san_. Silahkan diterima kado sekedarnya ini," ucap Japan sopan sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berbalut kertas kado putih dan pita merah. Indonesia tersenyum ramah (guna membalas keramahtamahan Japan) ketika menerima kotak tersebut, meski dalam hati berdoa semoga saja isinya bukan hal yang aneh-aneh macam _wara ningyo_** atau hal horor lainnya. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan lingkungan mistis dalam negerinya sendiri, terimakasih banyak. Tidak perlu ditambah dengan yang lain—apalagi film horor Jepang sangat 'berasa'...

Dan ngomong-omong, Indonesia baru sadar ada orang yang hilang di tengah hiruk pikuk di rumahnya.

Mata hitamnya berkedip, berusaha memastikan penglihatannya tidak bertambah parah dan harus memakai kacamata seperti Thailand atau Austria.

Yep. Ia tidak salah; si rambut jabrik personifikasi negara kincir angin itu memang tidak hadir. Antara tidak menganggap hari ini sebagai ulangtahun resminya, lupa, atau malas datang karena masalah yang sama tiap tahuncoretharinya (baca: urusan dompet), Indonesia tidak tahu yang mana alasan yang benar.

Helaan napas panjang. Lagipula, bukan masalah untuknya kalau Netherland tidak datang 'kan? Ya, tidak masalah...

Toh, karena hal ini juga, ia jadi punya firasat dan alasan kalau ia akan menggunakan _wara ningyo_ pemberian Jepang untuk diduetkan bersama boneka santetnya—nanti.

**[The End]**

**A / N: **

***** Lonceng di sini bukan lonceng elit macam lonceng gereja atau sejenisnya, tapi lonceng yang dipakai di leher sapi itu. #ditabokNesia _Based on true story_, ngomong-omong.

****** Boneka jerami. Penggemar BB-nya Death Note tahu soal ini pasti...

IYAH ITU PLOTNYA ENGGAK JELAS BANGEEET! #sembahsujudmintaampun Maafkan saya, Indonesia! Tangan pingin ngetik fic buat ulangtahunmu buat yang pertama kali tapi otak enggak mau bekerja sama! Jangan arahin duet maut antara _wara ningyo_ dan boneka santetmu ke saya, yah! Arahin aja ke si jabrik tulip itu! #tunjukNethere **(QAQ)**

Dan ngomong-omong, kalau ada yang kurang kerjaan dan sengaja-enggak sengaja menyasarkan diri ke fic nista ini, monggo omake-nya dibaca...

**[Omake!]**

**(**18 Agustus, di benua Eropa sana...**)**

"Kak Nethere?"

"Hmm?"

"Kakak tidak pergi ke rumah Nesia?"

Mata hijau berkedip pelan, ngantuk. "Untuk apa, Belgie?"

Sumpahan, ini kakaknya memang tambah pikun atau sengaja dipikun-pikunin sih? Belgium berasa ingin menjedukkan kepala sang Kakak ke tembok terdekat jadinya... "Tanggal 17 Agustus sudah lewat kemarin lho, Kak."

"Terus?"

"Kakak tidak ke rumah Indonesia?"

"Buat apa—_lagi_?"

Ekspresi wajah Belgium saat ini sangat tidak jelas; antara kesal, gemas, jengkel, dan lainnya, hanya yang punya wajah yang tahu apa maksudnya. "Kemarin 'kan ulangtahun Indonesia, Kakaaak!"

Wajah ngantuk Netherland minggat dengan segera, digantikan kekagetan yang terlihat jelas di sana. "Eh? Ultahnya Nesia bukannya bulan Desember nanti, ya?"

"BUKAN KAKAAAAK! ITU PEDOMAN KAKAK BUKU SEJARAH TAHUN BERAPA SIIIH?!"

"ASDFGHJKL—TUNGGU AKU DI RUMAHMU, NESIAAAA!"

Dan demikianlah alasan Netherland tidak hadir di rumah Indonesia tersayang di saat negara lain sibuk menghabiskan jatah makanan si negara kepulauan yang malang.

**[ The End—lagi, dengan tidak jelasnya.]**

**P.S:** Meski sadar diri enggak pantes karena plotnya yang kelewat abstrak... Saya minta RnR-nya boleh? #celingukan


End file.
